Phillygenin, also referred to as phillygenol, is the aglycone portion of phillyrin. It is the main active ingredient of the plant species Forsythia suspensa (Thunb.) Vahlof the genus Forsythia of the family Oleaceae, the structure of which is represented by formula (II). Modern pharmacological studies indicate that phillygenin has the effects of anti-virus, anti-oxidation, blood lipid reducing, free radical clearing, anti-bacteria, anti-tumor, anti-inflammation and the like.

Phillygenin molecules are unstable and easily oxidized, and the molecular configuration is susceptible to change in the acidic environment. It has been found that the phillygenin molecules are extremely easily metabolized into new metabolites by the intestinal flora through the study of phillyrin metabolism simulated by the rat intestinal bacteria.
Ibuprofen is a non-steroidal anti-inflammatory and analgesic effective medicine, the structure of which is represented by formula (III), but a long-term medication will cause such side effects as dyspepsia, gastric ulcer, and liver toxicity and the like. In 1989, Angelini company of Italy developed and marketed an ibuprofen guaiacol ester synthesized from ibuprofen and guaiacol, and the ibuprofen guaiacol ester does not degrade in the human gastrointestinal tract, but is decomposed into ibuprofen and guaiacol after entering the blood, remains to exert antipyretic, analgesic, and anti-inflammatory effects of ibuprofen in vivo, and meanwhile reduces its irritation on the gastrointestinal tract and reduces the liver toxicity. In 2004, Xiuli Zhao of Shenyang Pharmaceutical University carried out the esterification of ibuprofen with eugenol to obtain a pharmaceutical compound of eugenol ibuprofen ester, which also has antiviral, antipyretic, analgesic, anti-inflammatory effects in vivo. Moreover the pharmaceutical compound of eugenol ibuprofen ester has improved the stability of eugenol (Chinese Patent Publication No. CN1597656A).
Hitherto, the reports and records on the synthesis of the ester compound from phillygenin and the pharmacological activities have not yet been found, and therefore we have obtained the phillygenin ibuprofen ester through the esterification reaction of phillygenin with ibuprofen and expect to obtain a new compound which is more stable and has various pharmacological effects of anti-virus, antipyresis, anti-inflammation, and analgesia and the like.